Tree of Dremoa
by EnderBoomcreep3r
Summary: A boy of 15 has a talent which he will not share with anyone. His passion for art and design has given him a rare gift, of entering dream worlds and making them come to life. However, when he draws a tree of beauty which he claims is his best work, his dream suddenly becomes much more dangerous. He is now trapped within the mysterious land and seeks the help of the Glemorthals.
1. Prologue

It's August, on a blinding, scorching hot day. The birds are fluttering around finding their own purpose of living: slimy worms (yum). Though the weather is fine, it is cruel to most people. The occasional moaning of being woken up early in the countryside sunlight never ceases. I, the author have experience in this area (literally with my dad). Indeed, just another regular day in Florvia. Population is not that important here, as the townsfolk just don't like the city buzz. They prefer feeling like the only one here, which everyone believes is normal (even the dogs!). The school is never a building to escape from however, but thankfully the last day before summer is in motion. The kids beaming with happiness of thinking what to do during their six weeks of freedom...possibly fishing. There was one boy who had dreams of his own, but not in the real world. No, it is the other dimension, the dreaming kind. If you still do not get what I mean, it's like seeing sheep jumping over fences. Whoever dreamt that never really woke up, in fact they are still counting…oh dear… Anyway, this boy who goes by the name of Robbie Tyrone; has talent. That talent is having the most amazing imagination possible (Hey, that sounds like me…what a coincidence!)

Robbie is a young yet growing lad. He's 15 and his height is growing each month. He has spiky black hair which he always checks in a mirror; adolescent years are getting to him. His favourite colour is black and his hobbies include drawing, making certain things and dreaming. Dreaming would be his favourite one as that his topic of painting and drawing. He's hoping to become a professional artist when he grows into a fine adult. He does however get distracted easily by his drawings, yet he is still top in the class. He has a mother by the name of Jane who he loves very much, but is easily freaked out by. We can talk more about that later.

2:50 in the afternoon, in a classroom smelling of cats, twenty-five poor souls sit in silence. As you can imagine, constantly looking at the dull white clock at the opposite end of the room is the best entertainment. Robbie was always regarded as the 'teacher's pet' due to his positive behaviour and hard work. His name is on the award chart every month. Not a surprise really. The students get tortured by the teacher's language. A language which no one really cares about and no one even dared throwing a sock in that mouth. Reason why? That teacher would make that student write 5000 words before leaving today. So, they all choose to suffer the language. However, thanks to the amazing magic of my writing, I have sped up time to 3:00, and the bell roars, and so do the students (no need to thank me) The teacher who 'I don't even care about the name of' shouts at everyone, but no one gives a damn. They all left the building before he could get a word in. The streets which were once quiet and peaceful soon became frantic and polluted. On one side, the students filled with happiness due to the end of the school term, and one side the residents complaining of noise. Always two sides to every story, literally. Robbie was always a quiet lad and behaved sensibly even outside the classroom, and walked home sensibly. Everyone in the classroom was his friend, but he preferred to walk alone. He just likes it that way because of the awesome secret I tell later on. I'm just making you suffer these massive details, mwahahahaha!

Robbie arrived at Cornucopia drive, and arrived at his detached home. The house covered in lavender which gives a strong smell a mile away, as his mother, Kane, very odd indeed. Lavender is known as a 'Demon Repellent', and that's what his mother takes seriously. Kane as a mother has an awful lot of free time. She now works as a Shop assistant in an art shop round the corner. She does this every Monday-Wednesday, and in her free time, watches horror films. Though she always lies about not being scared, she covers her home in her favourite flower, though she has nothing to fear. Anyway, back to the sane family member, Robbie made his way to the porch. Inside, there is a rack of shoes with Robbie's total outnumbered. Jane's collection of 20 beat Robbie's 3. He opens the rose decorated pattern door with his keys, and opens to…well…an opposite 'Doctor who' catchphrase. In this story, it's bigger on the outside, smaller on the inside. Everything squished into a space where only one could walk through at a time. The public never see it as it really is on the inside, so everyone thinks the family are millionaires. Robbie, without seeing his mum runs up the long winding stairs to his pit…ahem…bedroom. Robbie is actually like me really: 'can never be bothered to clear his room up'. The countless amounts of magazines and toys he has had since he was 10 still lay on his floor, serving as embarrassing reminders. Robbie hated it as a toddler, as he never got enough time to draw pictures. Let's just say he cannot live without his HB pencil or brush, ever. He made his way through his room, fighting through all the junk he has had over the years eventually to pull out his chair and draw. On his walls are what you call his life's work. Hundreds of drawings making temporary wallpaper for the room itself, each of different things like landscapes and objects. Robbie's not allowed to ever watch cartoons, as that can really widen his imagination to dangerous levels. I mean that with a capital 'D'.

Author Magic once more, and it's 9:00pm in the evening. Time does fly don't it? Authors are one of the most amazing blessings to the world. Robbie in such a quick time span, which is a new world record, had pizza celebrating the end of term. Conveniently, his mum wanted to watch another horror thriller after dinner, following with an instant 'I'm busy' from Robbie. Not a surprise, it's only the 50000th time he's said that. Up the winding stairs back to his world of imagination, and he only just finished a drawing of an awesome looking tree. He is actually quite impressed of it, and lowers one of his famous works down to make room for it. The tree is large and majestic to the other drawings, and the emerald-green catches the artist's eye with a smile in return. He wondered, in his head, that he could go to a place with a tree like the one in the A3 design. Seems like the closest thing would be to dream it the though, and he does just that. If you are wondering about his mother, don't worry, she is screaming her face off downstairs at a zombie film. Hopefully she will be alright, because I should explain Robbie's talent at this moment. While he makes amazing drawings, this reflects later on his dreams. For example, he draws a coke, he drinks all the coke he wants in his dreams etc. This is his purpose of life, to explore dream worlds and enjoy them, but also understand them. So yeah, that tree he just drew? It was time for Robbie to see a tree world of epic proportions… and this will be his biggest adventure yet it seems…


	2. Chapter One

The stars glittered like fireflies in the sky, each one special in their glittering pattern. The street outside was a wasteland with lamps still untouched in the bedrooms of each semi-detached house. They each shun towards Robbie's majestic house on the hill, saying 'you are our leader'. While they glittered in the darkness, their leader was in the darkness, for you see, he was not inside this world any longer. Robbie had succumbed to the dream world in the usual way he does every night. No longer speaking from the wonderful town of Florvia, where time seems to have stopped, Robbie drifts into his mind. Before entering a landscape, he endures a nightmare of falling. This is the way of apparently, the dream loading up. The worst feeling is not looking when you are falling, but that's exactly what Robbie does. He's used to it, as it is like one of many he has experienced. He grips his hand, and falls into a field of peace. He cannot even imagine a prettier place than in Florvia, until he opened his eyelids. Flowers, grass as tall as you, and trees the size of buildings as far as the eye could see. This was certainly what he drew with his brand new HB pencil. Robbie gradually rose himself up from the emerald scenes which he detailed himself, and was now vertical. He breathed in the familiar scent of his hometown air, and started looking in eagle eye vision. His eyes met something that looked like a huge building in the distance, but was actually the biggest tree anyone could ever imagine. Amazingly, it has lights which filled the trunk. Someone who lives there must have a very huge family indeed. It was one that touched the clouds with the tip of its canopy, and was a monarch to the other surrounding trees. The trees were in variety from Oak to Willow to Birch, and they spread out in the countryside that seemed to go on forever. In this place, Trees were a renewable source just like the real world, which is good news it seems.

Robbie, impressed by his work, decided to head for the monarch, when he got stopped by an unfamiliar character. The figure wore a red coat equipped with a cane which looked rather high in price, whatever the currency was in this world. He wore a coal-black top hat which had no marks or stains whatsoever; it was like he bought it five minutes ago. He wore pearl trousers which seemed to suit him rather well in size, and jet black shows matching his top hat. My most important fact that I missed while observing his smart outfit was that he rode a horse. Judging by that, he travelled a long distance from where he is now. He began to greet the boy who just stood up.

'Good day to you, young fellow! Are you perhaps lost?' He asked kindly to Robbie.

Robbie replied, 'Well, I only just woke up you see. I landed in this flower patch, I am dreadfully sorry.' The flowers Robbie landed on no longer sprouted up in beauty. They seemed to wither by Robbie's unexpected landing.

'Oh do not worry, my boy. Flowers always seem to get squashed lately, I mean, we have so many of them! It's like an infinite supply!' He replied.

'Oh…I see. May I ask, what is the name of this land?' Robbie asked the man politely.

'This is the land of Awshum. It is a beautiful world with nature filling the landscape. One cannot say how ugly it looks, as it is far from that.' The man said with delight.

'It does look amazing. I noticed that huge tree in the distance…and it has lights in it by the looks!' He says in astonishment.

'That tree goes by the name of 'The Dremoa Tree. It is the guardian of nature and environment. The tree is about three miles high. However, as you say, it has a light source. Meaning, there are people living inside. For you see, the family living inside are very special…'

'Wow. That sounds awesome. Did you just come from over there?' He asks.

'Indeed, I am what you call in your world, a 'taxi driver.' My name is Kravis Glemorthal. I can take you over there with post-haste, as the family are expecting you!'

'Expecting me? But, I only just arrived here…how do they know about me?' Robbie says with utter surprise.

'The Glemorthal's know more than you can imagine. They knew about your arrival the moment you went to sleep.' He said.

'Oh! So you are one too? That must mean you knew I landed here too! Clever…may I come with you to the Dremoa tree?' He asked.

'Of course you can my lad. Hop unto my horse.'

Robbie walked excitedly over towards Kravis's horse. The design of the saddle was impeccable. It was fine leather which felt smooth by Robbie's fingertips. The name 'Cassy' was engraved in gold at the side which seemed like the name of the horse. Ignoring the rest of the details, Robbie pulled with all force with Kravis's hand, and was now twice his original height. Without a moment's hesitation, Robbie held unto Kravis's back with all grip and held unto the oncoming gallop of Cassy across the beautiful landscape. The sun seemed like twins with the one back home, as it was in equal brightness and blinded many by its beauty. The two rode out in full speed towards the monarch, but was still several miles from their original starting place. It seems as though Kravis got used to this journey, as there are plenty of horse tracks along the winding road. Just ahead of the path was a canopy of blustering trees which seemed like a forest road. Now usually, in fairy tales the forest is a dangerous place, but that cannot be so here can it? In this enchanted dominion of peace and prosperity, I find that quite wrong. Robbie doesn't really have sense in that area however, as he not allowed to watch cartoons back in the real world. Perhaps maybe they have them here? Who knows, but for now they have to think about this forest, which looks as though a maze, how convenient.

The once bright area surrounding the two was now shrouded with emerald-green shadows. The sunlight partly broke through the war of the leaves and branches, but not enough for the two's needs. Robbie was asking very suspiciously:

'Why can't we just go around the forest and through the valley to the monarch?'

Kravis answered: 'Magic has its way of making people stick to the rules. The forest requires entry to progress forward. It is also for you to make a choice inside. If you just go around, well, I am afraid something might happen.' He explained.

'Let me guess, you get taken back to where you started in the first place'. Robbie guessed.

'Gracious, you are a smart lad indeed. How did you know about that?' Kravis asked.

'Ah, instinct I guess. I am the smartest guy back in my school'.

'Ah yes. Master told me that. You are always on the award chart. That is very good. Now, we must push onwards through this forest.' He responded.

The pair was now in Lyrifil Forest. It has a total of 100,000 trees in the Birch family. The sunlight which was encasing the canopy was merely impossible to pass through the thick leaves and branches blocking each ray. It was like night-time had settled the next moment they rode in. There are hundreds of forests spread far and wide across the forever countryside, but this one was unique. This is known as a maze to some, but when new travellers meet here, they will always get through, but make choices as they progress. In simple terms, this forest has been made by the magic of the Glemorthals. It is to guide the new visitors to this realm and give them a test to show their personality. The Glemorthals may know about his time in the real world, but they do love honest answers.

'Alright lad, listen up. This here is Lyrifil forest. Now, as I am a Glemorthal, I know what you must do now. You must venture through these woods while also being honest with your heart.' He explained.

'Honest…with my heart? You mean…this is like a test?' He asked.

'Well, not necessarily. It is more like…what you call it…ah yes. It is like a 'Questionnaire' of sorts. All you have to do is choose which path is best for you. Do not worry however, all the paths lead to the same destination. This is simply to know what you would choose in situations, to help you prepare.'

'I'm not sure what you mean by prepare, but…alright.' Robbie responded.

With Kravis still mounted on Cassy and thrice the height of the 15-year-old, Robbie pushed on making eye contact with everything in his possible sight in this mint scented cave. The senses were all used except for voice, as he listened out for any signs that were of interest. Nothing but bugs chirps came to his eardrums. He ignored the fatal deafening sounds and pushed on to his instincts. Finally, something came into view in this impossible to see leafy terrain; it was a barrel. Atop lay a crystal glass bottle with a rather fat cork wedged on top. Ignoring the outside details, he glanced inside to see a scroll curled up neatly with a red ribbon sealing its unfolding. Robbie reversed that by untying the ribbon and opening up a letter, which was surprisingly addressed to him. This is what it read:

* * *

Dear Robbie,

We welcome you to the Lands of Awshum. We have been expecting your arrival for some time and have heard a lot about your habits and adventures in the real world. Finally, you have visited our realm and we look forward to seeing you face to face. However, before that union, I must ask that you take this short task.

Ahead of you lie questions, five exactly. Each one is at a split in the road. Do not worry yourself, as whatever answer you choose will still lead you out of the forest and into the sunlight. The road to the monarch is on the other side, so do not worry. This is just to see what you answer, but I ask you to answer honestly. I am sure your assistant has stated that our family trust in honest people. The questions will be about life situations which involve friendship, danger and choice. There are three options to every question, and each fork of the road will correspond to that option. Walk down the path you would like to answer with, and continue onwards.

We will speak to you once more when you have reached the end of the task. You will not need any luck, but we will write to you shortly.

Take care.

Master

* * *

The message was a complete strange one to Robbie. The mysterious figure knew his birth name, knew he was coming, and more importantly, knew about his actions in the real world. The oncoming questions would have to wait, as the Glemorthals were expecting the two back to the Monarch after the test. 'Better not keep them waiting', Robbie said out loud. The singular path forward was brightly lit up with the thorax of torch-bugs. There was no trouble seeing forward. Eventually, Robbie came across a piece of parchment atop another barrel. This is what the ink words read:

* * *

Out of these four, what is your most adored?

Lion, 1

Eagle, 2

Dog, 3

Cat, 4

* * *

The numbers next to the word each had a number jolted down. That number corresponded to the path laid before Robbie. From left to right, it was conveniently 1 to 4. Robbie had no trouble in answering this. As he is a big fan of Harry Potter and loves the films, he chose the house of Gryffindor. And so, without hesitation, Robbie eagerly set out through the first path. Robbie had this slight feeling in his mind that he knew what that was for, but he wouldn't jump to conclusions now. He pressed on through the Thorax lit path.

Through the path lay another barrel. The parchment left untouched, and with bold black ink, this read:

* * *

The colours that you find, which comes best to mind?

Red, 1

Yellow, 2

Blue, 3

Green, 4

* * *

Robbie was very curious indeed. These represented the four house colours of Hogwarts itself. Robbie started to think that whoever made these is also a fan. He looked even more excited as he chose the path. As Gryffindor was his chosen house, he chose Red as the option. He started to chuckle to himself while Kravis was with him every step of the way. Robbie then made his way through the similar path with occasional vines hanging down in front. Two are down, and now the next one. They are the same rules as before with the barrel and the parchment. He gazed at the ink once more for Number 3:

* * *

Four roads lie ahead of you, which do you choose?

Road One, 1

Road Two, 2

Road Three, 3

Road Four, 4

* * *

Robbie then in a quick second looked confused. The writing asks what road he would choose…when there are no clues to which he should choose. He turned his head and asked Kravis for help, but there was a quick shake of the head to follow. Robbie was no longer doing a questionnaire, it was a riddle. He looked towards the paths, and scanned with his radar pupils for some sort of sign. He could see nothing on three; the same for one and four, but two was strange. The shadow which was easily seen when looking down the path was different from the others. As that was the only detail he could make out, he chose path 2. Feeling like a genius, he ventured on through the shadows. He was hoping that the next parchment was kind to him and wouldn't do what happened back there again. Yet another barrel lay in front of him, with the fourth parchment, and so he read:

* * *

A woman lay on the road, hungry. She had a boy of 15 which is thirsty, what would you do if the mother asked for help?

Take both of them to the nearest village and pay for a room at the Inn. They would thank you after. 1.

Only take the mother to the Inn, and leave the boy behind. 2

Only take the boy to the Inn and leave the mother to starve to death. The boy would pay you in whatever he had left. 3

Do nothing and leave both of them. The woman and child would scream and cry to death.

Robbie, yet again, had a thinking choice to make. He suddenly remembers he used to do this in Year 7, and always came on top of the riddle. He didn't really need to think about this, as he knew the answer quickly. He chose path 2 as the rightful answer, and made his way down the path. Before he went to the last barrel, there was another piece of parchment down the road which lay on the dirt. Mainly, it was a compliment to solving the riddle. This is what it read:

* * *

That was very smart indeed. I had a feeling you would solve this one:

Apart from the other three, Choice 2 was actually the most sensible one. While the mother had asked for help, the child never asked himself. He was 15 after all and could have asked too. Before the two asked for help, the boy had stolen the food from the mother to eat as she was sleeping. They were both lost in the forest and begged. The boy was actually never thirsty and lied as he was greedy for more food. The mother was an innocent heart while the boy was a greedy boy. It was right to leave him behind and save the kind soul.

* * *

Robbie was very happy indeed, apart from the fact it was a sad riddle. He wasn't letting that stop him however, and he continued to the last question. This time, the barrel is now a table, but the parchment was still the same. Robbie ignored the change of furniture and gazed at the last parchment:

* * *

Have you been observant so far? Which one of these is true?

The paths in the forest were dark and full of spiders. 1

The first three paths you took were the same number. 2

The surface where you found this parchment has changed. 3

Kravis got distracted by the horse during your time here . 4

* * *

Ah, Robbie was expecting something like this. During his time here, he needed observation skills for the last question. He carefully recollected his memories of his time here and sorted through each one. Path 1 is not true as there were Thorax's lighting the way through each path. Path 2 is not correct, as Robbie took the paths 1, 1, 2. Kravis was not being distracted, as thankfully, Robbie was occasionally looking up at him during the riddles. So, path 3 is the only sensible one, as the barrel which got used for each path is now no longer there. Robbie and Kravis made their way through the path and saw a glimmer of sunlight. It was like going through a train tunnel and seeing the light at the end. They came across one last parchment by the same person at the start:

Dear Robbie,

We thank you for taking this test. We now understand what your interests are and your personality. This is very useful to us in the future. We now ask to make your way to the monarch along Kravis. We look forward to joining you soon!

Safe travels

-Master

Now that the test of knowledge and…very dark forests, is complete, Robbie once again mounted Cassy to make their way to the Monarch. From where they were before, the Monarch is now much more in sight. It would possibly take half an hour by horse to get there. Robbie's face beamed with excitement by the sight of the tree, which glittered in the night. The two galloped into the night undistracted towards their goal. And now, my author powers come into effect to skip the boring journey (they didn't say anything really, just gawked at the tree).

They both galloped towards a town just before they reached the tree. The town laid out in front of the tree was not city size, but a buzzing settlement. It provides food, shelter, and warmth to all visitors and residents. They work hard by the looks of it for making it so populated. Most of the semi-detached Victorian houses had white cloud steam coming from their chimneys. Each one of the townsfolk was in the town square and fussed around the shopping market. They had plenty to sell varying from fish to bread and materials. This town was pretty well off far in the countryside. It was perfect indeed. The conversation between Robbie and Kravis continued which entered the topic of the town.

'You see that town just ahead? That is Awshum Town. It is the single food source for us Glemorthals. It has served us well over the years. We are fortunate to have such amazing people by our doorstep.' He explained to Robbie.

'It looks amazing! You are so lucky to live here!' Robbie shouted.

'Hah, you have not even seen the inside of the tree yet! I'm impressed by your comments so far! I look forward to more of them.' Kravis said with delight.

The two had no more conversation until they reached their destination. Robbie didn't seem to notice, but it turned to-night on the journey there, which was only ten minutes on a galloping horse ride. The magic of this realm seemed impressive, and that was only a small add-on. The tree glowed with rainbow lights which lit up the night sky above. Even if you are not near the monarch, it is inspiring to every pupil. Robbie with all haste dismounts Cassy and heads to towards a somewhat huge door. This door is five times the height of the Robbie and Kravis put together. The door decorated with rose patterns, similar to Robbie's front door design at home. He has a very brief flashback of Florvia, but instantly flushes back out of his mind. His main goal now, was to walk through this inspiring door into the Glemorthal's home. Kravis's cane wasn't as dull as it looked, as a click on the ground opened the door inwards inside the tree. Amazed, Robbie walked along Kravis whom accompanied him. As they walked through the lantern lit hallway, they came to a platinum plated elevator. It looked polished all over, and glittered brightly from all angles. Robbie and Kravis stepped inside without hesitation, and the elevator made a quick jolt upwards. Robbie held on to the handrail, but he really needed a seatbelt by the looks of it. In five seconds flat, they reached their destination. With Robbie trying to grasp his gravity once more, he made his way out of the cramp but nice elevator and into the moonlight once more. It was through that doorway that laid his greatest view that his eyes have met so far. A view of his journey to the monarch was in plain view. Ignoring his goal into the tree for a moment, he engaged his eyes to the glittering town below and the breath-taking view which lay out in front of him. Coming back to the dream world, Robbie turned around and had a choice of two stairways, both leading to the same destination. As tradition, Robbie always follows the left wall, even though it's helped him in maze games. He happily walks sensibly up the stairs in pure excitement about what lays behind those double doors. The doors are pure stained glass which is one of the sources of rainbow light from the tree, and reflects beautifully into the night sky. It is what the locals call a 'Night Rainbow'. Taken aback by the door, Robbie pushes on inside with Kravis by gently tilting the door ajar.

Robbie never opens doors wide, as it always brings a draft in, but it was a warm night. As ever however, he stuck with tradition and entered the mysterious home three miles above ground. Inside, laid a scene of utter wealth and light. Light is probably the most expensive and cherished thing here, so no need to worry of shadows and darkness. Robbie's mouth as you'd expect was on the floor and rolling out like a carpet by the scene he sees. This was the main lobby, polished to the brim of perfection. Even the books polished to give an image of shelter and warmth. The light was just so much that it could be used for powering wind-farms. The centre of the room decorated with a huge round oak table with ten surrounding velvet chairs. The furniture wiped of every dust and dirt molecule on it by looking from a distance. While Robbie and Kravis wait for a third to arrive, their wish comes true in the next second. A young man walks through the other room scratching his scalp evidently. He was middle height with black hair and wore a smart black velvet suit. His clothes polished as well it seems, this cleaner seemed rich like the family! He wore dark emerald-green shoes which match the grass in the outside domain. He spoke these words first before anything else:

'Welcome, welcome indeed, Mr Robbie Glemorthal.'

Okay, Robbie he was fine with, until he heard a Mr Robbie Glemorthal. This word got repeated in a close enough infinite cycle in Robbie's head. His jaw was now out the window all the way back to where he started. He, himself, was one of the family tree in the tree (hehehehehe) after listening to only six words that the man spoke of, shocked and frozen in awe. He could not find even a single word to express his response, until the man spoke again.

'I had this strange feeling that you would do that. Quite predictable really, as you are not really the first to hear that, I have grown accustomed to it.' The man said with his eyebrows raised.

'I'm…a Glemorthal…? But I…this must be some huge mistake, I never dr-'.

'Careful now…I would not really say you drew every single detail. You only made the main part.' The man corrected. 'Besides, have you ever wondered what time it is in your world now?' He asked with a questionable look one could not ignore.

'Erm…well let's see…', Robbie then glances at his grandfather's watch, but…the hands are missing. Yet once more, Robbie could not believe his utter bad luck today in what seemed a beautiful world. It seems as though his world is slowly but surely becoming a nightmare.

'Robbie. I can tell you that in the real world, it is the same time as you left, which was Midnight. Your own world has frozen due to your action of coming here,' the man replied.

'What the hell are you talking about? How is it frozen? Why did it freeze cause of me? I was entering a dream, that can't stop the flow of time!' Robbie screamed with anger.

'You want to know why? It is because you are the fabled 'dream leader', destined here and never was visiting. You are the one we have searched for.' The man explained to Robbie.

'I…'dream leader'…I think…I'm going to faint…*breathes out*….?'

At that moment, the light which was in the room was completely invisible to Robbie. It was like a massive power-cut which destroyed every light bulb. He had faded into darkness by a simple close of his eyelids. He had vanished from the dream world and went into a sleep, while he was sleeping still. Robbie was overblown with information and could not even imagine what a 'Dream leader' was. He needed time to rest. Kravis and the man helpfully escorted the rather 'passed out' Robbie to one of the many beds in the ginormous tree-house. While he is in awe, Kravis and the man head to bed for a refreshing eight-hour sleep. The Dream Leaders information will come soon enough, when he rests up and not dozed. It will all be in good time. For now, rest Robbie Glemorthal.

**Author Note: Hello peeps! I hope you enjoyed this installment for now. It will be continued very soon, yay, but I can't tell when cause my A Levels start this week :( I will hopefully upload Chapter Two in the next three weeks, but don't quote me on that. I hope you continue to stay tuned and please, if you can, review and say what you think. This is my first try at writing a story, and I have an awesome friend who will be giving it a read too. **

**K, thx, bye! :D**


End file.
